


Karaoke Night

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'Free Theme', 'Imagine Person A singing “Never Gonna Give You Up” to Person B.', 'Unintended love confessions via choice of songs at a karaoke party', Day 7, F/M, I used, Kissing, Singing, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, Skoulson | Zombiequake Holidays Impromptu Fluff-athon, Sulky Sparkplug, Tumblr Prompt, and a tiny bit, from the, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter tries to lighten up the mood. It had unforseen results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

Later, Daisy will accuse Hunter for this mess.

Even later, she will say it was Bobbi and Mack who came up with the idea of karaoke duets and not Hunter, because _Hunter_.

(It _was_ Hunter's idea, who else would have the gall to suggest karaoke duets?)

As it was, the day had ended rather somberly, with HYDRA getting another Inhuman, Lincoln making Daisy's life difficult with his comments – thank fuck for Joey – and Phil glaring at Lincoln all the way back.

Hunter, trying to lighten the mood, called karaoke night with a twist.

He had gathered most of the team, but for Coulson and Daisy, sending Mack and Bobbi to fetch each, because either they had death glares on 'scare Hunter' level or because he was up to something and he knew they would tell the moment he appeared.

When they did appear at the lounge, with Mack and Bobbi almost dragging them, they found everyone else there and paired up.

“Good. Our last couple has arrived.” Hunter said brightly.

“What?” Daisy deadpanned.

“You didn't tell her? It's karaoke duets night. We're already paired off – FitzSimmons, me and Bob, Mack and Joey, May with Sparkles-and-broods-a-lot, which left you two together.”

“I'm not in a mood to sing, Hunter.” Daisy growled.

“I even picked you your first song, since you were fashionably late.” the ex-mercenary kept saying as if Daisy hadn't spoken.

Phil just shrugs beside her, as if he has given up trying to talk Hunter down from these things and Daisy sighs, realising that there's no point either.

Two songs in and it's painfully obvious mostly Hunter is in any shape and form into this, and Daisy wonders what he promised the others to try.

She didn't realise it was her turn, until Phil tugs at her arm. She follows him up and nearly vibrated Hunter to the next week as the song starts playing.

(Because Hunter, apparently, never having understood ' _we're not like that_ ', he thought it was a good idea to give them 'Never gonna give you up'.)

Surprisingly, Phil starts and his singing voice isn't so bad, and he even grins a little, at the song or at her, she doesn't want to deside, there lie dragons, but he pulls her in all the same.

“Thank you.” Hunter mumbles. “This is how karaoke is done, people.” he says, as he and Bobbi come up for their song.

Phil pulls them up for another song and Daisy wonders if she missed something, because 'Brighter than the sun' is a love song, any way you look at it.

Lincoln is sitting there shooting death glares and Daisy doesn't know if he blames her or Coulson.

(Neither sits well with her and she is almost tempted to tell him to get his shit together.)

Hunter serenades 'Pieces' to Bobbi, while Mack and Joey sing together 'Talk'.

Phil went up to do 'Sink or swim' alone, all the while looking at her.

May, Jemma and Fitz had staid quiet after the first song, but Daisy thought that this karaoke night was turning into a two-man show – because Hunter thought Phil hogged the mic, but he was just as bad.

At one point, Lincoln left and no one noticed immediatelly.

Daisy felt bad that this little gathering didn't help him ease into the team, on a moment of friendly cammaraderie.

She enjoyed seeing Joey so happy around the others and she grinned brightly when he sang 'Titanium' and 'Bulletproof' on his own – the team's running proud gag, 'Bulletproof Joey' and his amazing superpowers.

And then Phil and Hunter kept singing all these songs, Phil surprising everyone that he knew most of them – because Hunter desided to use pop culture and they were mostly from the last decade, with a blast from the past here and there.

There was a moment when everyone froze, when Phil sang 'I'll be with you' and Daisy recognised it from his collection.

“Phil?” she asked softly, because he was looking at her with that look he got sometimes, when she caught him staring, like she hung the moon or something and _oh_ , she didn't expect that.

Which seems even more surprising, considering she can feel his vibrations right now and they're not any different than usual. It's the same warmth, the same soothing wave his vibrations usually are.

“I called it.” Hunter's voice came from somewhere in the back and suddenly Daisy noticed the others looking at them.

Phil took her hand and smiled at her when she looked at him.

“Maybe we should talk somewhere more privately?” he suggested.

“Uh, yeah, yes. That's a good plan.” she nodded and followed him, her hand still clasped in his.

They reach their office and they sat on his couch.

“Daisy...” he starts.

“I didn't know.” she cuts him off. “I can feel your vibrations, _everyone's_ vibrations, but yours never changed, they're always the same when we're together.”

“I love you.” he said simply. “And I thought you didn't, not like that, for a while.”

“Phil.” she sighed. “ _I_ thought you didn't love me like that, because your vibraions were always the same. They didn't – I can't explain it well.” she took a deep breath. “The vibrations are unique to everything. People's flactuate depending on their emotions. I can tell when you're sad, hurt, angry.”

“But not love?”

“Because your primary vibrations around me were set to that, I couldn't tell the difference between everyday!Phil and in-love!Phil. Does that make any sense?”

“Sort of.” he smiled.

“You were always...?”

“Yes.” he breathed softly.

“Kiss me.” she tells him, stopping him from saying anything else.

Phil shuts up, cups her face and kisses her, softly pressing his lips to hers. They both sighed at the contact.

“Hunter is never gonna shut up now.” Daisy smirked.

“Why?”

“He spent a lot of time, last year, suggesting we were having a 'lovers' tiff', based off his past experiences with Bobbi.”

Phil groaned.

“No. Bobbi and Mack got us together. They dragged us to the karaoke, they are having officially that 'victory'.” he said.

“My thoughts exactly.” she nodded, and kissed him again.

They moved to Phil's bunk and curled around each other, snuggling under the covers.

“So...now what?” she asked after a few moments.

“We see where the tide takes us.” he smiled.

 


End file.
